Cold Comfort
by nitelvr
Summary: Nick is looking for a cure for his vampirism in an archaeological dig on the planet Mabara. When archaeologist Dr. Howard is murdered, Deanna Troi suspects Nick is hiding something.


DISCLAIMER: _Forever Knight_ belongs to Sony. _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ belongs to Paramount. No copyright infringement of either show is intended. This story, however, belongs to me. It is not for profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Please do not publish this story or post this story on a website without asking my permission.

I welcome any comments, criticisms, or whatever.

-Sandra Gray

* * *

_**Cold Comfort**_

**by Sandra Gray**

copyright 1994 Sandra Gray

"Mr. Knight?" Nicholas Knight turned his gaze away from the bleak desert plain outside the window. In the sky above, Mabara's two moons, both full, cast a cold, unwavering gaze upon his soul. It was happening again. Would he _never_ be able to finally settle down?

He turned to look at his questioner-a dark complexioned Klingon. The man in the Starfleet uniform seemed dour and was physically imposing. "I am-sorry to have kept you waiting," he said stiffly, in a deep baritone voice.

"That's all right," said Nick. "Although I am a bit puzzled by Starfleet's interest in what goes on here, Mister-?"

"Lt. Worf. Starfleet would normally allow such an internal matter be investigated by the local authorities. But as we have other interests here, we have been asked by them to aid in the investigation of Dr. Howard's death."

Nick nodded and waited tensely. He wondered what "other interests" Starfleet had in Mabara. Dr. Howard's "death" had caused the normal lines of gossip in the research colony to be stilled, as members of the archeological dig were isolated for questioning. And then Starfleet personnel had arrived, further complicating matters (but he supposed the regular civilian populace was rife with rumors).

The Klingon sat and turned on a recorder. Nick remained standing. "You were an associate of Dr. Howard's," he said.

"I was a member of the dig," said Nick.

"Other members of the archeological team that I have spoken to have said you were-close to Dr. Howard."

"Well, I spent a lot of time with him in my professional capacity as assistant archeologist. But our relationship was purely that-professional."

"Where were you at nine p.m. last evening?"

"I was in the village pub." Actually, he had flown to the pub shortly after Howard's "death," knowing it would give him an alibi since there were no transporters on Mabara and the dig itself was accessible only by an hours' ride by transport.

"You have witnesses in the pub who can verify this?"

"Yes," said Nick, naming some of the people in the pub who he knew had seen him. "There were probably others who saw me there as well," he added.

"Other members of the-dig-have said you stayed behind with Dr. Howard to discuss recent findings."

"Well, yes I did-for a short time. Then I came back to town."

"And what time was that?"

"Eight o'clock," lied Nick. He was glad the Klingon was not using a lie detector. He wasn't sure if his skills at emotion control were that good; it had been so long since he'd had to lie in an official investigation.

"Are you aware of how Dr. Howard died?" the Klingon asked, watching Nick carefully.

Nick hesitated, putting on what he hoped was a concerned but neutral expression. "I heard his throat was-slit."

But the real memory of what went on in the stone cavern played in his head.

###

"LaCroix, no!"

Nick's adversary looked up from "dining" on Dr. Howard. Giving Nick a cruel smile, he took a knife and slashed Howard's throat, disguising in the process the fang marks he'd put there. Howard didn't bleed, of course, being already dead. LaCroix let him fall.

Nick growled, ready to attack LaCroix. But then he remembered the artifact on the metal table, the item that he had stayed behind to talk to Dr. Howard about, the relic that might possibly be-his cure.

But LaCroix got to the table before him and grabbed the ancient amulet. Nick stood still, his heart cold, as LaCroix examined the delicate gold piece set with jewels. "An interesting piece. So delicate," said LaCroix, holding it up to the portable lamp light. "Did you think I would allow you to gain access to such an item?" Nick watched as LaCroix tightened his hand into a fist and crushed the amulet to pieces. He let the pieces fall to the stone floor.

"That wasn't necessary."

"Perhaps not. But one can never be sure which items might contain...magic."

Nick looked over at Dr. Howard. "You didn't have to kill him, either."

LaCroix shrugged. "I was hungry. And I really can't abide that cold, synthetic crap you drink." He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with a white handkerchief. "Besides, he knew about this-amulet," he said, kicking at the broken pieces of Nick's hope with his foot. He looked back at Nick, his cold gaze serious. "Be glad no one else did."

###

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" asked Nick, aware on some level that the Klingon had spoken.

"I said, I have no more questions for now. You may return to your living quarters and begin packing your belongings."

Nick frowned, confused. "Packing my belongings?"

"Mabara is being evacuated."

"Evacuated! Why?"

"The planet belongs to the Cardassians."

"The Cardassians! I thought Mabara was in the neutral zone."

"There has been a renegotiation of the Cardassian treaty with the Federation. The neutral zone has been shifted and Mabara is now in Cardassian space."

So _that_ was why Starfleet was there-to evacuate the research colony. And with that evacuation would go Nick's chance to look for another Mabaran amulet. But still he asked, "But-what about the research being done here?"

"It will end," the Klingon said simply. Then he nodded and left the room.

###

Captain Jean-Luc Picard had just ordered a cup of tea (Earl Grey, hot) from the food replicator in his quarters when his doorbell sounded. "Come," he said. Commander Will Riker and Lt. Worf came into the room. Picard sat down on his couch and said, "How goes the evacuation, gentlemen?"

"Everything is proceeding on schedule, Captain," said Riker, his number one officer.

"And the murder investigation?" he asked, looking at his Klingon head of security.

"I have done preliminary interrogation of everyone involved in the Mabara archeological dig. I have proceeded to confirming alibis. The site itself appears to have been ransacked and some of the important finds that had been catalogued are missing."

"There's no sign of the missing artifacts?"

"Not so far. I have begun a search of vacated housing, but I do not believe we will find any of the missing items."

Picard sighed. "So is it your opinion, lieutenant, that the murder of Dr. Howard was a side effect of robbery?"

Lt. Worf exchanged looks with Commander Riker before saying, "No, I believe it was an attempt to disguise a deliberate murder. But I am putting out the idea, with the local authorities' consent, that I _do_ believe the crime is robbery related."

Captain Picard set down his cup and frowned slightly. "Why do you think it was a deliberate murder?"

Commander Riker said, "Dr. Crusher examined the body and reported that most of Dr. Howard's blood was...removed."

"Wasn't his throat slit?"

"Yes, sir," said Worf. "But there was little blood at the crime scene."

"And Beverly says the blood was removed _before_ his throat was cut," added Riker.

"I see," said Picard, raising his brows. "Was she able to determine by what method Dr. Howard's blood was removed?"

"There were no wounds other than the cut in his throat," said Riker.

Picard stood. "How much longer before all the colonists are transferred to the ship?"

"I estimate two more days," said Riker.

Picard paced the room. "The evacuation of three hundred colonists is enough of a strain on the ship _without_ the added stress of trying to solve a most unusual murder." He stopped and smiled. "But I know I can depend on the two of you. Utilize all the ship's resources you deem necessary to fulfill our mission." He put a hand on Worf's shoulder. "That goes for your murder investigation too, Lt. Worf. I know it's not _strictly_ part of our orders, but do your best."

"Yes, sir."

"Is there anything else you wish to report?"

Riker and Worf exchanged glances again. Then Riker said, "No, sir."

Picard sat again and picked up his cup. "Then you're dismissed. Keep me apprised of our status."

"Aye, sir," said Lt. Worf. Then he and Riker left the room.

###

Nick stared out the huge picture window in Ten Forward solemnly, a glass of wine untouched in his hand. It had been three days since the Enterprise had left Mabara with the research colonists. LaCroix was not among the evacuees-no doubt he'd had his own private shuttle with which to escape the planet. Then again, maybe the Cardassians had captured him (he hoped).

"Thinking about Mabara?" asked a female voice. Nick turned his head to see two large, very dark eyes attached to a very attractive brunette woman. He looked back out the window.

"Yes. We were doing some important research there."

"Perhaps the Cardassians will continue the archeological investigation." Nick looked at her and smiled wryly.

"I doubt that."

The woman smiled back and said, "They're not _total_ barbarians, even if that _is_ the popular opinion of them." She had a warm, inviting smile.

"I suppose you're right."

The woman extended her hand and said, "I'm Deanna Troi, ship's counselor."

Nick took her hand, which was very warm, briefly. "Nicholas Knight." He caught almost a "glow" from the woman as he took her hand. It made him feel slightly warm. Her face became serious.

"One of the archeologists? I'm sorry if I intruded on some private contemplation of Dr. Howard."

"You didn't. I was just-remembering the dig."

Deanna Troi frowned slightly at him. "Were you close to Dr. Howard?"

"No, not really. I hardly knew him." Which was true. They had only met for the first time six months ago.

"His death was very mysterious. Dr. Crusher said his body was missing almost all of its' blood." Nick looked away and back out the window.

"Yes, I know," said Nick uneasily, remembering LaCroix. At least the witnesses to his presence in the village pub were able to confirm his alibi so that _he_ was not under suspicion for Howard's murder. But, unfortunately, there were no _other_ suspects, either. It made him uncomfortable. He focused on Deanna Troi and said, "Can I buy you a drink?"

The woman was still frowning at him slightly. Then she brightened and said, "Yes, thank you." Nick looked around for a vacant table and they sat down.

Deanna ordered some strange concoction Nick had never heard of. After the waiter left to get it, she said, "You don't look like an archeologist."

Nick smiled slightly at her. If only she knew all the "professions" he'd had over twelve centuries. "We're not all gray haired old fogeys."

Deanna laughed. "What an archaic expression!" The waiter brought her order-a tall drink filled with a glowing concoction that looked like a sunset. Her dark eyes brimmed with warmth. He felt the vampire in himself responding to her and looked at his drink.

"I didn't mean to offend," she continued, a bit uncertainly. Nick looked at her, in control of himself again. But it would not do to become too friendly with this woman.

"You didn't," he said. He looked at her thoughtfully. For some reason, she reminded him of-Natalie Lambert. He must have been staring, he realized, because Deanna Troi said,

"Is something the matter?"

Nick blinked. "No. It's just-you remind me of someone I knew."

Her expression became concerned. "Someone you loved."

Nick frowned and looked at his drink. "Yes."

Deanna reached out a hand and placed it over his. "She's dead, isn't she? I'm sorry."

Nick looked at her, still frowning. "It was a long time ago." An electric tingle passed through his hand where she held it. He drew his hand away from hers.

"I'm sorry. You must think me very odd to pry into your personal life. Maybe I should explain something. I'm half Betazoid."

"You're a telepath?" Nick asked, his heart turning cold.

"No. I'm only half Betazoid. My abilities are more-_empathic_-than telepathic."

Still too risky for Nick's taste. He now wished he hadn't started conversing with her, despite her attractiveness. He stood and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm rather tired." He ignored her concerned look as he left the room.

Once in his quarters, Nick breathed a sigh of relief. One of the disadvantages of his move into space was his encounters with alien beings who had natural abilities to discover his secret. The ship's counselor _was_ an attractive woman. But knowing of her Betazoid heritage made her dangerous to be around-not only for her empathic skills, but also because of the sensual attractiveness Betazoids had for many species. He'd felt some of that tonight.

Nick took out a card from a small pack and put it in the food replicator. He watched as a glass filled with red liquid. At least the 24th century had _some_ advantages. It was fairly simple to replicate his "diet," even _if_ the synthesized cow blood wasn't quite as satisfying as the "real thing." After his encounter with Deanna Troi, he felt in need of a drink.

###

Deanna was nursing a second Arcturian Simolaze when she saw Worf enter Ten Forward. He looked tired. "Worf!" she called. His dour expression brightened (although Deanna doubted whether anyone but her could see the change) and he approached her table.

"Deanna," he said.

Deanna smiled. "You look worn out. Why don't you sit and relax?"

"Thank you," said Worf. He sank into a chair across from her. "I did have a-difficult day."

"The murder investigation."

"I have reviewed visual logs and testimony all day. But I fear I am no closer to discovering who murdered Dr. Howard."

"So-everyone has an alibi that checks out?"

"Yes. That is what is so frustrating."

Deanna looked at her drink, then back at Worf. "Even- Nicholas Knight?"

"Nicholas Knight," said Worf blankly.

"Young, blond archeologist."

Worf sighed. "Yes, he has one of the most 'air tight' alibis. Why do you ask?"

Deanna frowned. "I was speaking with him here earlier. When I mentioned Dr. Howard, I got the impression that he was-hiding something."

"He could not have committed the murder. He was seen by several people in the village pub at the time Dr. Howard was murdered."

"Mmmm," said Deanna. "Well, it may not have had anything to do with the murder."

But she looked at her drink thoughtfully.

###

Nick was reading a recent issue of Archeological Digest on the computer when his doorbell chimed. He looked at the chronometer; it was late. Frowning, he said, "Come." The door swooshed open to reveal Counselor Deanna Troi. Nick stood.

The Counselor smiled warmly at him. "Mr. Knight. May I come in?"

"Why?" Nick asked, keeping his tone of voice cool.

"I-I wanted to apologize-for making you uncomfortable in Ten Forward." Nick silently studied her for a minute, then said,

"Apology accepted." He felt torn between a desire to keep her at a distance and a desire to have her come closer. He didn't invite her in, hoping she would leave. Instead she just stood there expectantly.

After an awkward silence during which Nick debated with himself about how to discourage her and coming up with nothing, he heard himself say, "Please, come in." But an alarm went off in his head.

Deanna Troi stepped into the room and the door swooshed shut behind her. Nick turned away from her, definitely sure that he had made a wrong decision. But perhaps a few minutes of polite conversation with her would suffice and then she would leave him alone. He took his glass and walked over to the replicator. He ordered a glass of wine and said, "Would you like something?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

Nick ordered a second wine from the replicator and turned. Deanna Troi's face was slightly flushed and she looked a bit uncomfortable. He handed her her drink and said, "Please, sit down." Deanna sat on the gray modular couch and he took a seat in the matching chair next to it.

Deanna Troi took a sip of her drink and said, "I know it may seem like I'm repeating myself, but I really _am_ sorry if I disturbed you. When you're ship's counselor, it becomes natural to want to-offer comfort and understanding."

Comfort and understanding. It had been a long time since Nick had sought those things from anyone. "I accepted your apology already. Don't be concerned about it any longer."

Deanna smiled gratefully at him, a very warm smile that tugged at Nick's heart. She settled back on the couch. "So what will you be doing now that the dig on Mabara has been cancelled?"

"Well, of course there will be another official investigation into Dr. Howard's murder to go through on Starbase 112. After that, I'll probably hook up with another dig someplace else."

"Are you affiliated with any professional institutions?'

"No. I represent...private interests." 'Very private ones,' he thought. 'My own.'

"Were there many items of value and significance on Mabara?"

"Some, yes." The most important of which was destroyed.

"I know Worf is of the opinion that the site was robbed. Despite Dr. Howard's strange physical condition."

"Yes, I heard," Nick said carefully. Another ruse of LaCroix to throw the dogs off the scent, no doubt. Despite his continued efforts to screw up or take over Nick's life, LaCroix didn't want Nick imprisoned or killed. He just wanted to keep Nick a vampire.

"I can't understand how people can prefer money over the distribution of knowledge."

Nick smiled slightly. "Neither can I," he said, in perfect agreement with her.

Deanna took another sip of her wine. "I assume you helped to catalogue some of the missing items."

"Yes."

"Would the missing items bring much money on the black market?"

Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know what the items would bring on the black market, but they were rare and one of a kind items so I assume they would be valuable to someone."

"Was Dr. Howard trustworthy, do you think?"

Nick was getting more uncomfortable. He studied his glass, avoiding her gaze. "If you're asking if I think he would have stolen items from the dig, I don't think so. But then, I didn't know him that well."

"Do you have any opinions about who might have killed him?"

Nick drank the rest of his drink and walked to the replicator for another. His mind focused on LaCroix, but he tried to push the thought away and remain calm. "No, I don't," he lied. He turned to see Deanna Troi's dark eyes on him.

"It was a horrible way to die," she said. "The murderer should be punished, don't you think?"

Nick's mind flashed to the cavern again. He lunged for LaCroix, only to have LaCroix strike him soundly in the stomach. When he came to some minutes later, LaCroix had gone, as had the fragments of the amulet. And Dr. Howard's eyes stared accusingly at him.

His hand tightened around the stem of his glass. "Yes," he said.

"Then why don't you tell Worf what you know?"

###

Nick blinked. "What I know?" he asked.

"I am an empath, Mr. Knight. I can perceive that you have lied to me and that you are keeping something pertinent to the murder investigation to yourself."

Nick walked over to the window and looked out. "There's nothing I can say that would have any value in solving Dr. Howard's murder." Even after _everything_, a part of him still wanted to protect LaCroix. 'Why?' he wondered. 'Because we're both vampires?'

Deanna Troi set down her wine glass and approached him. "Well, Mr. Knight, I find that statement rather odd when you just had a strong feeling of _hate_ when I mentioned the murderer should be punished."

"No one should die like that-not even Dr. Howard." He looked at Deanna Troi. But his thoughts were of LaCrois. Dr. Howard was only the latest in a long list of murders that he had to avenge someday.

The Counselor was frowning at him again, so Nick tried to calm himself and concentrate on stilling her budding suspicions. "Have you-spoken to anyone about these- feelings of yours?"

"Only Worf. Well, that's not quite true. I-felt him out for information on whether he thought you could be involved with the murder of Dr. Howard."

Nick looked out the window again. "And what did he tell you?"

"That you have an ironclad alibi for the time of his death."

"I didn't kill Dr. Howard."

"I know," she said. Nick looked at her. "I can sense that you're speaking the truth about that, at least."

###

Nicholas Knight's gaze was intense. For a moment Deanna felt a sensation of great loneliness and sadness as his sea blue eyes stared into hers. Then he looked back out the window again, putting up a wall around his feelings.

Deanna studied his profile. She wished she had met this man under different circumstances for he was _very_ attractive. His face had a youthful innocence to it, but he also had an air of...age.

And what she had just felt from him made her want to hold and comfort him. She blinked back some tears and put some distance between them again. She sat back down on the couch and took a drink of her wine.

When she looked at him again, his eyes were on her. They seemed almost to glow and she watched them in fascination. He approached her and sat down next to her on the couch. "Please, Counselor, don't voice your suspicions of what I might know. Dr. Howard's death _will_ be avenged one day." Deanna felt the sincerity behind the last remark. And, as for the other, well, whatever the reasons for his silence, Deanna had the impression that they were _good_ ones-that he was a _good_ man.

She licked her lips and said, "I'll keep your counsel, Mr. Knight."

He smiled and took her hand. "Thank you." Deanna felt a tingle pass between them. Mr. Knight's expression became serious and he leaned closer. His lips pressed hers gently.

For a moment Deanna felt an intense desire for her from him, a passion that leaped outward like a caged beast. Then he abruptly released her and stood up, turning away. "You'd better go," he said and she could feel him putting up a wall again, shutting off something in himself that seemed somehow-dangerous.

Deanna shuddered and, without another word, left the room.

###

Two days later, the Enterprise reached Starbase 112. Nick carried his luggage to the transporter room. He was going to be glad to leave this ship. Now all he had to do was get through Starbase 112's inquiry into Dr. Howard's death. At least the mild hypnosis he had used on Deanna Troi had apparently kept her from voicing her "insights" to Lt. Worf and the ship's Captain Picard.

When Nick entered the transporter room, he was somewhat surprised to find the counselor there. He smiled uneasily at her. She was such an attractive woman. He wished—

But her attractiveness was too much of a lure for the beast. He had already once wanted to give her the kiss of death.

The ship's counselor studied him for a moment. "I wanted to wish you luck with your next-dig," she said.

"Thank you," Nick said. "Goodbye, Counselor."

There was a pause before she said, "Goodbye, Mr. Knight."

Nick stepped onto the transporter pad with his luggage. He kept his eyes on Deanna Troi as he dematerialized, the transporter effect making it seem like she disappeared in a sparkle of stars. Maybe one day, _some_ day, when he was free of his curse, he'd be able to find someone like her with which to share his life.

Maybe it was a vain hope...cold comfort.

###

"Promise me one thing? Whatever happens, you won't ever stop trying to become human."

###

'I won't, Natalie.'

THE END


End file.
